


Home Nurse

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Joel takes care of him, M/M, Ray the karate person, karate injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray hurts himself practicing his karate and Joel has to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Nurse

"Oh, come on Joel. I can get my own food."

Ray laid on the couch in the living room of the apartment watching Joel rush around in the kitchen getting everything Ray might want to eat. He had a pack of gummy bears, gummy worms and a can of coke. Ray had paused his game to watch his boyfriend scatter around.

Ray had recently hurt his ankle when he thought he could kick down on a dozen wooden planks and failed causing the sprain in his ankle. The doctor had told them that Ray had to stay off his feet for a while and they had to follow the R.I.C.E rule which was Rest, Ice, Compression, and Elevation. Joel took everything the doctor said very seriously and he put over twelve of their fluffiest pillows under his foot and took almost all of their bandages to hold the five bags of ice to his ankle. He helped Ray from the bed room to the island in the kitchen and the living room where Ray normally went to play games.

If Ray was honest, he loved seeing Joel run around and grab things for him. He loved being carried around the apartment and seeing Joel run from the apartment to get something that wasn't very important but, since Ray was injured it was the #1 priority to Joel. Joel sat on the floor next to Ray's head and gave him his food and open the coke can.

"No, nope, not happening Ray. Doctor said you are on best rest until the swelling goes away. So i will treat you as if you were my own child."

"With your age, you could be my dad."

Joel looked annoyed. He hated when he went out in public and stupid people asked if Ray was his brother or something dumb. He hated the look of confusion when they told them they were dating. He hated the jokes people made at the office about Ray being his son. Ray knew he made a mistake making that joke when he saw the annoyed frown on Joel's face. He pecked Joel on the forehead with a smile that made Joel smile slightly.

"You know I'm just fucking with you Joel. I just want-mff!"

Ray was cut off by Joel shoving gummy bears in his mouth. They were tough and Ray had to really chew them so he didn't choke on them. He knew this was the only time he would get to spend real time with Joel cause he was always busy with Rooster teeth work and he hardly ever came to bed at nigh so he just kissed Joel on the nose and kept playing his game with Joel by his side as he kept feeding him tummies with sips go coke.

He wouldn't tell Joel that he had purposely sprained his ankle just to spend time with him.


End file.
